The present invention is related to suction pump devices and more particularly to a portable suction pump device for sucking up residual engine oil from an oil sump of a vehicle.
In recent years, because of economic and industrial prosperity automobile has now become one of the most popular personal transportation vehicles in most countries in the world. However, the use of an automobile brings in certain maintenance problems. More particularly, the engine oil of an automobile must be regularly changed. An automobile owner may encounter the following problems while going to change engine oil:
1. It is expensive to go to a repair shop for changing engine oil.
2. If the engine oil of an automobile is not changed in time because no repair shop available or because repair shops are out of service time, the mechanical parts of an automobile may wear off easily.
3. Because the drain port of an oil sump of an automobile is generally made on the bottom of an oil sump, is very difficult to drain residual engine oil from an oil sump by an automobile owner if one wishes to change engine oil by oneself.
4. Because the drain port of an oil sump of an automobile is generally raised from the surface of the inner bottom of an oil sump, residual engine oil can not be completely drained out of an oil sump without the use of any special tool. Therefore, it is very difficult to completely change the residual engine oil of an oil sump with fresh engine oil by an automobile owner or a car driver.